1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor, and particularly, a double-sided grating waveguide biosensor with a double-sided grating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the biomedical sensing industry pays more and more attention to the accuracy and convenience when conducting a specific detection, while optical biosensors are exactly able to meet these requirements. Due to the fact that the development of optical waveguide devices gradually becomes more mature, people begin to utilize optical waveguide devices in detecting. Conventionally, an optical waveguide biosensor is either equipped with a prism or a grating as the coupling device to couple in a light beam into the waveguide layer. The detecting purpose is achieved by measuring the variations of the angle and the wavelength of the light beam source. However, measuring the variations of the angle and the wavelength of the light beam requires complex measurement instruments.
Additionally, manufacturing of grating biosensors are rather difficult, because grating is not easy to produce. Currently, the conventional manufacturing methods of grating biosensors are imprinting, ion erosion, or the holographic technique. However, these methods are too complex to mass-produce. Besides, the grating biosensors manufactured by these three methods are all single-sided.